Love is Mendokusai
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Shikamaru mendapat tugas untuk memberikan les pada anak sahabat Kaasan-nya. Shikamaru yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menurutinya. Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mind to RnR? Birthday fic for Fujiwara Aoi.


_**Love is Mendokusai **_

_Disclaimer :_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning : Shou-ai, AU, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), etc._

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

ooOoo

Birthday fic yang sangat terlambat sekali untuk** Fujiwara Aoi.**

ooOoo

Shikamaru baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sastra yang diberikan oleh Iruka-_sensei,_ menulis sebuah puisi tentang Cinta. Ia memandang lembaran kertas tugasnya dengan malas. Tadinya, ia sudah mengumpulkan tugas itu, tapi Iruka-_sensei_ memprotes isi tugasnya dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan ulang tugas itu.

Bagaimana Iruka-sensei tidak protes kalo ia bukannya menulis puisi cinta tapi malah mengumpulkan selembar kertas yang hanya bertuliskan tiga buah kata?

"Hoampph," Shikamaru menguap malas. Benar-benar tugas yang merepotkan. Apa-apaan itu menulis puisi cinta? Sekolah kok bahas cinta-cintaan? Benar-benar merepotkan!

Karena harus mengerjakan ulang tugas itu, terpaksa hari ini ia harus pulang terlambat. Dengan malas, ia berjalan menuju ke ruang guru, berharap Iruka-_sensei_ masih menunggunya di sana.

Sampai di tikungan menuju ruang guru, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang siswa yang tengah membawa setumpuk buku menabraknya. Tak ayal lagi, buku-buku itu pun jatuh berserakkan di lantai.

"Aaa~ maaf... maaf... aku tidak sengaja," kata siswa itu sambil membungkuk. Segera dia mengambil buku-buku bawaannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Merasa kasihan, Shikamaru pun ikut membungkuk dan membantu mengambil buku-buku itu. Ia sempat heran, buat apa anak itu membawa banyak buku-buku setebal itu?

"Terima kasih..." ucap siswa itu saat Shikamaru menyerahkan buku-buku itu padanya.

"Hm," jawab Shikamaru dengan raut malasnya. Diliriknya _tag name_ di dada kanan siswa itu. Naruto Uzumaki. X.A2. Hm.. Pantas ia tidak kenal, ternyata dia adalah adik kelasnya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di situ, Naruto?" sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Ah, maaf, Sasuke. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku pinjamanku. Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Dasar, Dobe! Ayo cepat pulang!" seru Sasuke sambil berbalik pergi.

"Iya, iya, sabar!" dengus Naruto. "Terima kasih bantuannya, Nara-nii. Maaf merepotkan," kata Naruto tersenyum pada Shikamaru sebelum ia berlalu dari sana.

Shikamaru tertegun di tempat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Darimana dia tahu namaku? Sesaat kemudian ia menepuk dahinya pelan.

'Hh~ bodoh! Pasti dia membaca _tag name_-ku 'kan? Sama seperti caraku mengetahui namanya tadi,' pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah sendiri. Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkannya? Cepat-cepat ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang guru, tapi pintu ruang guru sudah tertutup. Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam dan mendapati ruangan sudah sepi. Segera ia meletakkan lembar tugasnya di meja Iruka-_sensei_, kemudian cepat-cepat keluar. Hari sudah semakin sore, ia tidak mau kena omel _Kaasan_ karena pulang terlalu lambat.

.

.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Yoshino sambil menggedor pintu kamar putranya tersebut. Sunyi. Sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci, begitu masuk, ia pun langsung mencak-mencak melihat putra semata wayangnya itu masih tertidur pulas.

Dengan geram ditariknya selimut yang dipakai Shikamaru.

"Bangun anak malas!" teriak Yoshino sambil mencubit ke dua pipi Shikamaru.

"Aw...Aw...Aw...!" gaduh Shikamaru kesakitan. Dengan malas ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "_Kaasan_ apa-apaan sih?" protes Shikamaru sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

"Makanya, jangan bangun kesiangan! Dasar pemalas!" seru Yoshino sambil berkacak pinggang. "Cepat bangun dan pergi mandi!"

"Tapi hari ini 'kan libur _Kaasan_," sanggah Shikamaru ingin berbaring lagi.

Melihat itu Yoshino langsung bergerak cepat menarik tangan Shikamaru agar bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat mandi, sekarang!" perintah Yoshino dengan suara menggelegar.

Mau tak mau Shikamaru menurut. Dengan malas disambarnya handuk di meja dan pergi mandi.

Selesai mandi, Shikamaru segera menuju ke ruang makan, perutnya lapar sekali. Sampai di ruang makan, kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Shikamaru!" tegur Shikaku pada putranya.

Melihat isi meja makan yang masih penuh, Shikamaru bisa menebak, kalau Kaasan pasti melarang _Tousan_ makan sebelum ia datang. Dengan pandangan meminta maaf ia melirik _Tousan_-nya. Paham. Shikaku memberi isyarat agar Shikamaru segera duduk.

Mereka bertiga sarapan dalam diam, sampai suara Yoshino terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Shikamaru, mulai hari ini, kau harus memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk putra sahabat Kaasan dan Tousan!" kata Yoshino _to the point._

"Eh? Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk..." mendengar itu, Shikamaru yang sedang menelan sepotong daging langsung tersedak. Dipukul-pukul dadanya pelan dengan muka merah.

"Bodoh! Kalau makan pelan-pelan!" bentak Yoshino sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada putranya itu.

Dengan sekali teguk, Shikamaru menghabiskan isi gelas.

Ditatapnya _Kaasan_-nya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. "Maksud _Kaasan_ apa? Masa' aku tiba-tiba disuruh memberikan les pada anak sahabat _Kaasan_?"

"Anak sahabat _Kaasan_ itu baru sembuh dari sakit setelah dirawat dua bulan di RS. Karena itu dia banyak ketinggalan pelajaran, dan untuk mengejar ketinggalannya, dia butuh seorang guru les _private_. Untuk itu, Kaasan menawarkan kamu untuk membantunya. Kenapa? Keberatan?" tanya Yoshino sambil mendelik.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, Kaasan?" protes Shikamaru.

"Kaasan tidak perlu memberimu alasan apapun! Kau tinggal turuti saja apa kata, Kaasan!" kata Yoshino tegas.

"Tapi…" Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes lagi saat mendapati _death glare_ yang terarah padanya. Ia memilih diam dan meneruskan makan, karena ia tahu, membantah kata-kata Kaasan adalah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Kaasan-nya.

"Sudah, kau bantu saja anak itu. Dia anak yang baik kok, jadi _Tousan_ pikir, dia tidak akan merepotkanmu," kata Shikaku yang cuma diiyakan Shikamaru dengan anggukan malas.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumahnya?" gumam Shikamaru saat sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah nan asri.

Dengan malas dipencetnya bel di samping pintu.

"Hh~ kenapa jadi aku yang harus repot-repot datang ke rumahnya siang-siang panas begini? Seharusnya 'kan dia yang datang ke rumah. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang butuh siapa sih?" gerutu Shikamaru jengkel.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah terbuka. Dari dalam, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tampak tidak asing di mata Shikamaru.

"Ah, Nara-nii. Kau sudah datang. Ayo silahkan masuk," kata pemuda itu ramah.

Shikamaru melangkah masuk mengikuti pemuda itu, "Kau... yang kemarin di sekolah 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Iya. Aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal," kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hm.. Shikamaru Nara. Salam kenal juga," balas Shikamaru singkat.

"Sudah tahu kok. Bibi Yoshino sudah banyak cerita tentang Nara-nii," terang Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih banyak, Nii-san mau membantuku belajar untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran."

Shikamaru mengerenyit mendengarnya, 'Pantas, dia kemarin tahu namaku, rupanya dia anak dari sahabat Kaasan,' pikir Shikamaru.

"Ng~ Nii-san. Kita belajarnya di kamarku saja ya? Lebih nyaman di sana," ajak Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja." Shikamaru menjawab malas. Ia pun mengekor Naruto yang menaiki tangga. Dilihat-lihat, rumah ini sepi sekali, kemana penghuni rumah yang lain? Dimana orang tuanya?

Mereka masuk pada sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas dan agak berantakan. Ada gitar, kaset-kaset dan dvd game yang berserakan di sudut kamar.

"Ehehe.. Maaf sedikit berantakan. Kita belajar di balkon saja, lebih santai," Naruto membuka pintu kaca yang menuju ke balkon kamarnya. "Nii-san, duduk saja dulu, aku akan buatkan jus untukmu."

Shikamaru berjalan ke pagar balkon, sambil menunggu Naruto ia melihat pemandangan di halaman belakang rumah yang cukup luas. Ada sebuah kolam renang dengan gazebo mungil di sebelahnya. Bunga-bunga krisan dan mawar tertata rapi di sudut halaman. Sebuah meja dan kursi-kursi yang melingkarinya terdapat tepat di bawah balkon kamar Naruto. Rumah yang menyenangkan.

Tak lama Naruto datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus dan meletakkan di meja.

"Oke. Nii-san, kita bisa mulai belajarnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shikamaru langsung duduk di hadapan Naruto. "Mau belajar apa?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangsurkan sebuah buku ke hadapan Shikamaru. "Fisika."

Tanpa kata-kata, Shikamaru mengambil buku itu dan membaca sekilas halaman yang dibuka Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita pelajari materi yang baru, kita coba evaluasi dulu kemampuanmu. Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa soal," kata Shikamaru sambil menulis beberapa soal pada sebuah kertas.

Naruto tersenyum mengiyakan, ditunggunya Shikamaru selesai menulis sambil sesekali melirik soal-soal yang diberikan untuknya.

"Kerjakan!" Shikamaru memberikan kertas itu pada Naruto. "Setelah selesai, kita bahas sama-sama nanti."

Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal di dalamnya. Sementara itu Shikamaru menunggu Naruto sambil mengutak-atik handphone-nya. Bosan, ia meneguk jus yang disediakan oleh Naruto. Saat melirik jawaban-jawaban soal yang Naruto kerjakan, tanpa sengaja ia menangkap ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius sekali. Dilihatnya Naruto sesekali menggigit ujung pensil yang digunakannya menulis, dahi dan alisnya berkerut seolah berpikir keras. Mau tak mau ia pun tersenyum.

"Rileks saja. Kerjakanyang mudah dulu," saran Shikamaru yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan cengirannya. "Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Ehm… sejauh ini tidak," jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah. Lanjutkan."

Tak lama Naruto telah menyelesaikan soal-soal itu. Dengan percaya diri, diangsurkannya lembar jawabannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menerimanya kemudian memeriksa satu persatu jawaban yang tertulis di sana. Senyuman puas tersungging di bibirnya saat menyerahkan kembali lembar jawab itu pada Naruto. Ternyata benar kata Kaasan, anak ini pintar. "Jawabanmu benar semua, jadi aku rasa kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi. Kita lanjut saja ke bab selanjutnya," putus Shikamaru yang diiyakan Naruto dengan anggukan.

Akhirnya sesorean itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari Fisika. Shikamaru puas dengan cepatnya pemahaman Naruto tentang materi pelajaran yang diberikannya. Sesuai kesepakatan, besok usai jam sekolah, ia akan datang lagi untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk Naruto.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tegur Sasuke saat Naruto terlihat buru-buru membereskan mejanya saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil bungkusan dari dalam tasnya.

Melihat itu, dahi Sasuke berkerut, "Kau bawa apa?"

"Oh, ini. Titipan dari _Kaasan_. Aku pergi dulu ya," kata Naruto berlalu meninggalkan kelas tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Sasuke.

Ia tampak bersemangat sekali menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan kelas dua dengan kelas tiga. Matanya mengamati satu persatu papan penunjuk kelas.

"Aduh, Nara-nii di kelas apa ya? Aku lupa menanyakannya kemarin," keluh Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak mungkin kan ia masuk dan mengintip ke dalam kelas tiga satu persatu?

"Hei, sedang apa di sini?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Tapi ia tersenyum lebar saat mengenali siapa yang menegurnya, "Sakura-nee! Kebetulan sekali," seru Naruto senang. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kakak sepupunya.

Sakura mengerenyit, "Kebetulan? Hm… butuh bantuan?" tebak Sakura tersenyum.

"Ahaha… iya, Nee," jawab Naruto nyengir. "Ng~ Nee kenal tidak dengan Nara-nii?"

"Nara? Si rusa pemalas itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Haa? Rusa pemalas?" dahi Naruto berkerut. Bingung. Nara-nii, rusa pemalas? Apa Sakura-nee tidak salah?

"Iya. Shikamaru Nara kan yang kau maksud?"

"Err… iya sih," jawab Naruto masih bingung kenapa Nara-nii yang jenius itu dipanggil rusa pemalas.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengerti dengan kebingungan Naruto. "Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ada urusan apa kau mencarinya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ehm.. Nee tahu dia kelas apa?"

"XII.A1. Tapi aku yakin sekarang dia tidak berada di kelas dan pasti ada di tempat itu."

Jawaban Sakura mau tidak mau membuat dahi Naruto berkerut lagi. "Tempat itu?"

"Atap," tunjuk Sakura ke atas.

Atap? Sedang apa Nara-nii di sana? Naruto heran, "Nee yakin?"

"Hu'um… cari saja di sana."

"Oh, oke. Thanks, Nee," kata Naruto membungkuk.

"Yups. Sama-sama," jawab Sakura tersenyum manis.

Setengah berlari Naruto menuju ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atap. Sampai di atap, ia berdiri terpaku di tempat saat mendapati tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Mana Nara-nii? Kata Sakura-nee, dia pasti ada di sini, tapi kok sepi? Pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh sudut atap. Nihil. Tak ditemukannya sosok Shikamaru. Saat akan beranjak meninggalkan atap, ekor matanya menangkap sekelebat gerak halus dari balik tangki air. Diurungkannya niatnya untuk turun. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati tangki air. Matanya melebar saat menemukan sesosok siswa yang sedang tidur dengan wajah tertutup buku.

"Nara-nii?" panggilnya tak yakin.

Sunyi.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi, diulanginya memanggil sosok itu, " Nara-nii," kali ini lebih keras.

"Hmm…" sahut sosok itu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi tidurnya.

Yakin sosok itu adalah Shikamaru, perlahan ia mendekat dan duduk di dekat Shikamaru tidur.

"Nii-san, sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya basa-basi. Tak ada jawaban. Oke, ia tahu itu pertanyaan konyol. Sudah jelas kan, kalau Shikamaru sedang tidur? Bodoh.

Hening.

Err… Nii-san, ada titipan dari Kaasan," kata Naruto ragu. Tak ada reaksi dari Shikamaru. Aduh… Maunya Nara-nii apa sih? Kenapa ia dicuekin begini ya? Bingung tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia akhirnya duduk menyender pada tangki air. Dilihatnya awan-awan yang berarakan di langit. Biru putih yang sangat kontras.

"Titipan apa?" Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Dilihatnya Shikamaru masih dalam posisi tiduran di sebelahnya, hanya saja buku yang menutupi wajahnya telah dibukanya.

Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya, "Kaasan membuatkan ini untuk Nara-nii. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena kemarin telah mengajariku belajar."

Shikamaru melirik sekilas bungkusan yang disodorkan Naruto, "Hm… letakkan saja di situ," katanya seraya mengalihkan arah pandangannya ke langit.

"Bagus," ceplos Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh.

"Awannya," sambung Naruto tersenyum.

Diam.

"Kau… sakit apa?"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh bingung. Sakit? Oh… ia mengerti maksud Shikamaru. "Itu… aku… aku hanya sedang ingin liburan saja, haha…"

Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang tertawa. Dasar! Anak yang aneh.

"Tidak enak rasanya liburan di Rumah Sakit. Kurasa… lain kali aku akan lebih memilih ke Paris atau London saja kalau liburan, hehe…"

"Kau ini…" Shikamaru mendengus. "Bodoh!"

"Ahaha… Sasuke sering mengataiku seperti itu," Naruto tertawa lagi. "Tapi aku serius lho, Nii-san, liburan di Rumah Sakit itu tidak enak!"

Shikamaru tersenyum. Anak ini benar-benar… unik. Menyenangkan juga ngobrol dengannya. Suara dering bel masuk membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Tersenyum, mereka beranjak bangun. Beriringan mereka berjalan menuruni tangga. Di ujung koridor mereka sama-sama berhenti.

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Bibi Kushina. Aku akan memakan _bento_-nya saat jam istirahat kedua nanti," kata Shikamaru sebelum berbelok menuju kelasnya.

Naruto tersenyum mengangguk. Ia pun bergegas berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu terlewati sejak Shikamaru pertama kali memberikan les pada Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka kian dekat dari hari ke hari. Berawal dari makan bersama bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan oleh Kushina, mereka jadi sering melewatkan waktu makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Banyak hal yang mereka obrolkan. Mulai dari pelajaran sekolah, kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sampai hal-hal tak penting sebagai bahan candaan. Terkadang, saat mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, mereka hanya duduk-duduk di atap sambil melihat awan-awan yang berarakan di langit.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat tidak suka. Ia benci melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia bukan siapa-siapa Naruto yang berhak melarang dan menentukan dengan siapa saja Naruto boleh bergaul. Status sahabat yang menempel padanya pun tak bisa ia gunakan untuk menjadi alasan ketidaksukaannya pada Shikamaru.

Kesal. Ya, ia sangat kesal mengetahui alasan kedekatan Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya karena alasan les. Ayolah, kalau hanya untuk mengajari Naruto les, ia juga bisa. Predikat rangking satu dan siswa teladan yang disandangnya rasanya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tapi kenapa, Naruto malah meminta Shikamaru yang mengajarinya? Ah ya, itu semua adalah kemauan orang tuanya yang bersahabat dekat dengan orang tua Shikamaru. Ck, alasan konyol apa itu?

Sasuke mendelik tak suka Naruto tiba-tiba pamit padanya untuk menghampiri Shikamaru yang duduk di pojok kantin. Ia makin tak suka mendapati Naruto mengobrol akrab dengan Shikamaru. Tidak bisa ya, sekali saja dia mengacuhkan si rusa pemalas itu? Ia benar-benar muak dengan situasi seperti ini. Dengan kesal diremasnya kaleng cola di tangannya kuat-kuat. Bukannya tidak sadar, tapi ia masih belum bisa mengakui alasan sebenarnya ia kesal. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak peka dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi… ego dan harga dirinya terlalu besar untuk mengakui hal yang mungkin sangat-sangat tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya sendiri.

Cinta. Huh! Ia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Itu masih wajar, tapi kalau sahabatnya itu bergender sama dengannya? Itu masalahnya! Cih! Apa kata keluarga dan orang-orang di sekitarnya nanti? Sasuke melempar asal kaleng di tangannya. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun ia beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih ngobrol dengan Shikamaru.

Menyadari kepergian Sasuke, Naruto pun berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu, "Sasuke! Mau kemana?"

Mengacuhkan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke terus melenggang tanpa menoleh. Heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, Naruto pun berpamitan pada Shikamaru dan mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan.

"…Suke… Sasuke!" Naruto mencekal lengan Sasuke yang berhasil dikejarnya. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Sasuke mendelik. Anak ini benar-benar payah dan tidak peka sekali. Boleh saja dia pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi dalam hal perasaan. Ck, lugu, polos, dan cenderung bodoh! Sasuke jadi makin kesal dibuatnya. Ditinggalkannya Naruto masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Sasuke'" mau tak mau Naruto pun mengekor masuk ke perpustakaan. "Jawab dong!"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan memilih-milih buku di rak. Melihat itu Naruto jadi kesal, "Kau ini kenapa? Jangan seperti anak kecil dong, kalau masalah cerita, jangan seperti ini."

Sasuke mendelik dan memberikan_ death glare_ sebagai tanggapan dari kata-kata Naruto tadi, ia kemudian berlalu menuju ke meja membawa buku yang ingin dibacanya.

"Sasuke!"

"Berisik! Ini perpustakaan, Dobe!"

Naruto yang dongkol pun akhirnya mengalah dan diam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jadi aneh begini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

Siang itu memasuki minggu ketiga Shikamaru mengajar les di rumah Naruto. Suasana rumah tampak sepi sama seperti kemarin. Kali ini Naruto menyuruh Shikamaru untuk naik lebih dulu ke kamarnya, sementara ia langsung ke dapur membuat minuman untuk mereka.

Shikamaru menunggu Naruto sambil memainkan handphone-nya di pinggir balkon. Tak lama Naruto datang membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas jus. Melihat itu, mau tak mau ia menjadi heran. Kenapa Naruto membuat tiga gelas jus? Bukannya mereka hanya berdua?

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Shikamaru. Ia bisa mengerti arti tatapan keheranan yang ditunjukan Shikamaru.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada salah seorang sahabatku yang datang, jadi aku buatkan saja sekalian jus untuknya," kata Naruto seraya meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di meja.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sekilas menanggapi penjelasan Naruto.

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti saat pandangan matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri menyandar pada pintu balkon. "Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tegurnya heran.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia hanya diam dan memberikan lirikan tajam pada Shikamaru yang tampak santai dan tidak peduli pada kehadirannya.

"Ayo gabung sini," ajak Naruto seraya memberi tanda agar Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. "Ah iya, kalian belum saling kenal ya? Uhm, yah… tapi aku yakin kalian pasti sudah tahu satu sama lain sih, jadi tidak perlu aku kenalkan kan?"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru sama-sama tak menanggapi kata-kata Naruto, mereka diam tak bergeming dari tempat masing-masing. Mereka hanya terlihat saling lempar pandangan. Naruto mengerenyit melihat interaksi aneh dari dua orang itu. Aura yang menguar terasa sangat tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Uhm… bisa kita mulai belajarnya?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu," Sasuke yang menyahut. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mengambil buku yang ada di meja. "Kita belajar Kimia," putusnya tanpa bertanya pada Naruto apalagi Shikamaru.

"Err.. baiklah," Naruto mengiyakan dengan senyum kaku. Sementara Shikamaru yang ikut duduk hanya diam kemudian sibuk membolak-balik lembar buku Matematika di tangannya.

"Kerjakan ini," perintah Sasuke seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi dua buah soal Kimia pada Naruto.

Ragu Naruto mengambil kertas itu. Sesaat ia terdiam menatap kertas di tangannya. Bergantian ia melirik Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Ini kenapa jadi Sasuke yang memberikan soal padanya?

"Kenapa? Keberatan kalau aku yang memberikan soal?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik pada Shikamaru yang tenang-tenang saja di tempatnya.

"Kerjakan saja, Naruto. Toh sama saja, aku atau dia yang memberikan soal kan?" kata Shikamaru kalem.

"Ng~ iya," Naruto mulai mengerjakan soal itu, tapi pikirannya yang tidak fokus membuatnya harus berkali-kali menghapus jawaban yang telah ditulisnya.

"Kenapa? Terlalu susah?" Sasuke bertanya. Dicondongkannya badannya ke arah Naruto. "Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti?"

"Err…," Naruto jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Sasuke sudah meraih tangannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang sedikit tegang, Sasuke menggerakkan tangan Naruto bersama tangannya, mulai mengajari langkah-langkah pengerjaan soal-soal itu.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu seketika memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka yang menyelusup di benaknya. Lucu. Kenapa juga ia harus merasa seperti itu? Karena muridnya diserobot? Tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Shikamaru. Memang inilah yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Shikamaru. Kalau Naruto adalah miliknya. Miliknya? Oke. Ia berlebihan. Setidaknya memang itulah yang ia inginkan, menjadikan Naruto miliknya seorang.

.

.

Suara dering bel pintu terdengar beberapa kali berbunyi nyaring dari arah pintu depan rumah Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru yang sedang mandi sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Begitu juga ketika handphone-nya berdering berkali-kali di atas meja.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat berdiri gelisah di depan pintu rumah Shikamaru, sudah berkali-kali ia memencet bel pintu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Begitu juga dengan telponnya, sama sekali tak diangkat. Sedang apa ya, Nara-nii? Jangan-jangan dia sedang tidur. Hari ini ia sengaja mampir ke rumah Shikamaru untuk minta agar jadwal les mereka hari ini dibatalkan, karena ia ada sedikit urusan dengan Sasuke di luar. Karena tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengirimkan SMS saja pada Shikamaru sebelum pergi.

Usai mandi, Shikamaru segera bersiap-siap berangkat menuju rumah Naruto seperti biasa. Namun sampai di sana, Shikamaru harus mengalami nasib serupa dengan Naruto, berkali-kali ia memencet bel pintu tanpa sahutan dari sang pemilik rumah.

'Kemana Naruto? Sepi sekali rumahnya. Apa dia lupa kalau ada les hari ini?' pikir Shikamaru. Dirogohnya saku celananya, berniat menelpon Naruto. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti dan seketika ia menggerutu. _Shit_! Handphone-nya ketinggalan di rumah. Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di teras.

Hampir satu jam menunggu, tapi Naruto belum juga pulang. Kemana sebernarnya Naruto pergi? Bisa-bisanya dia tidak pamitan dulu padanya. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa juga Naruto harus pamitan padanya? Ia kan bukan siapa-siapa Naruto. Tapi ia kan guru les Naruto, jadi dia wajib bilang dong kalau mau membatalkan jadwal les mereka. Haduh, kenapa ia jadi mikir aneh gitu sih? Ribet amat. Ga jadi les malah syukur kan? Ia bisa pulang dan tidur siang. Ck, benar-benar menyusahkan!

Saat Shikamaru beranjak berdiri dari kursi, dilihatnya sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah Naruto. Dari dalam keluarlah Naruto disusul dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, melihat itu lagi-lagi ada rasa tidak suka yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Nara-nii," seru Naruto heran. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat. "Nii-san di sini? Sudah lama?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, Shikamaru menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Diliriknya Sasuke yang juga menatap dingin padanya. Setengah menabrak tubuh Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya, ia berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto yang heran dengan sikap Shikamaru hanya mematung di tempat. Ditatapnya kepergian Shikamaru dengan tanda tanya besar. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Shikamaru ada di sini, dan kenapa sepertinya dia marah sekali? Apa dia marah karena ia tiba-tiba membatalkan jadwal les mereka?

.

.

Shikamaru membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Dilemparkannya kunci motor dan jaket yang dikenakannya sembarangan ke atas meja. Maunya apa sih itu anak? Pergi dengan Sasuke dan mengabaikan jadwal les dengannya tanpa bilang-bilang. Dianggapnya apa dia? Ia sudah mau repot-repot meluangkan waktu untuk mengajarinya setiap hari tanpa bayaran sepeser pun, tapi dia malah seenaknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kesal. Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya keras-keras ke atas tempat tidur. Napasnya turun naik menahan emosi. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam emosinya yang entah kenapa jadi tak terkendali.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya? Kenapa juga ia harus semarah ini hanya gara-gara Naruto mangkir dari jadwal lesnya? Atau jangan-jangan… ia marah karena mengetahui Naruto pergi dengan Sasuke? Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Kenapa juga ia harus marah karena hal itu? Apa ia cemburu? Kami-sama, jangan bilang kalau ia… tidak! Ia masih normal. Tidak mungkin ia suka pada Naruto. Tapi… Aaargh! Memikirkan anak itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Tak ingin kepala dan hatinya makin panas, Shikamaru memilih untuk tidur saja.

Malamnya, Shikamaru bangun dengan pikiran yang lebih tenang. Setelah mandi, ia teringat dengan handphone-nya yang seharian ini tak disentuhnya. Saat ia menyalakannya, Shikamaru tertegun. Ada tujuh panggilan tak terjawab, dan empat pesan masuk yang kesemuanya dari Naruto. Setelah membaca semua pesan masuk itu, ia terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur. Ia merasa bodoh sekali hari ini. Jadi… anak itu sudah minta agar les hari ini dibatalkan? Dan ia marah-marah tidak jelas karena itu?

Shikamaru tercenung di tempat. Seandainya saja ia membaca pesan itu tepat waktu tadi, ia tidak mungkin pergi ke rumah Naruto dan menunggunya. Ia juga tidak perlu marah-marah seperti tadi. Kalau sudah begini, ia mau menyalahkan siapa? Handphone-nya? Huft… konyol sekali ia.

"Shikamaru! Ada Naruto mencarimu," suara Kaasan yang berteriak dari bawah mengejutkanku. Naruto? Hh~ anak itu pasti bingung dengan sikapku siang tadi, makanya dia datang ke sini. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada anak itu coba? Segera ia beranjak turun untuk menemui Naruto di bawah. Di ruang tamu, dilihatnya Naruto tengah memainkan handphone di tangannya.

Menyadari kedatangan Shikamaru, Naruto berdiri, "Nii-san…"

"Hmm… Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba bersikap biasa. Ia duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya.

"Nii-san marah padaku ya?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Shikamaru masih diam. Sejujurnya ia sudah tidak marah, namun ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Melihat Shikamaru yang hanya diam, membuat Naruto jadi serba salah. "Maaf, Nii-san, tidak seharusnya aku membatalkan jadwal les secara tiba-tiba."

Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang tertunduk lesu di kursi. Ekspresinya yang seperti anak kecil yang tengah disidang orang tuanya mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru tersenyum.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_…."

Tak tega melihat Naruto merasa bersalah seperti itu, akhirnya Shikamaru menjawab, "Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau kan tidak salah."

Naruto yang masih tertunduk, menjawab lirih, "Karena aku tidak mau Nii-san marah."

"Aku tidak marah," Shikamaru tersenyum. 'Ya, walau tadi sempat marah juga sih,' sambung Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Benar, Nii-san tidak marah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cerah.

"Hmm…"

"Nii-san masih mau memberikan les padaku kan?"

"Tentu."

"Syukurlah. Aku lega sekali. Aku pikir Nii-san marah padaku. Aku sudah takut Nii-san tidak mau lagi memberikanku les," cerocos Naruto panjang lebar yang ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan tawa kecil. "Kalau Nii-san tidak lagi mengajariku kan, aku jadi tidak punya alasan untuk bisa bertemu Nii-san lagi," Naruto tersentak sendiri menyadari ucapannya. 'Aduh, mati aku,' keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Shikamaru saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto. Ia tak bisa memungkiri rasa senang yang muncul saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru_ innocent._

"Err… itu… lupakan saja," kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Lupakan? Itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah terlanjur mendengarnya, jadi kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa maksud ucapanmu tadi," tuntut Shikamaru kalem.

"Ugh… Nii-san, sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi ya," pinta Naruto seraya memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Shikamaru yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"Baiklah, kita ganti topik. Sejak kapan kau suka padaku?" tanya Shikamaru super percaya diri, yang lansung mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal sofa dari Naruto. Naruto menggerutu tak jelas, mencari alasan untuk menutupi isi hatinya, sementara Shikamaru hanya tertawa. Hatinya terasa lega sekali. Memang tidak mudah menyangkal isi hati. Tapi, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Mau ia normal atau tidak. Itu urusan belakangan. Entah ini suka atau cinta, ia juga tak mau tahu. Karena membicarakan masalah hati sangat merepotkan baginya, jadi ya… ia jalani saja apa yang menurutnya benar saat ini. Mudah kan?

ooOoo

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya setelah lama ditelantarin di note, fic ini kelar juga. Janji yang baru terpenuhi setelah lima bulan berlalu… #slapped

Gomen, Reiii~

Silahkan salahkan wb dan penyakit malas yang melanda Neechan-mu ini… *nunjuk kemana* /plaak

Semoga kado ultah coretyangsangatterlambatcoret ini tidak mengecewakan. :)

RnR?


End file.
